


Get Lucky

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Harry, Bad Puns, Competence Kink, Felix Felicis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gets hard at the sight of Draco wearing a lab coat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: _Lucky._ Having good luck.
> 
> Title is from the brilliant Daft Punk song.

Harry was at a loss. Surprise erections ought to be restricted to hormonal, spotty teenagers rather than twenty-three year old men but, as usual, his prick wouldn’t listen to reason. 

Harry’s tented trousers were all Draco’s fault: the wizard looked perfectly beautiful.

He was brewing Liquid Luck in their home cauldron, wearing thick goggles, rubber gloves and a lab coat. A few tendrils of blond hair had even escaped his ponytail. Harry focussed his thoughts, trying hard to will his cock into submission, but it was to no avail. 

Tonight, Draco wouldn’t need the assistance of Felix to get lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
